


Oh, What A Night!

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-attacks, Shameless Smut, threesome reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shortie for the bsg-kink prompt re: the five senses: Bill/Laura, blowing off some steam, taste</p>
<p>At some point pre-attack, Bill has an unexpectedly memorable (eventually)  night, thanks to a certain red-head's work-related stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What A Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Readers have set this at the time of "Daybreak" and also at other times in the characters' lives...either way works :-)

He kept his eyes closed as he ran his tongue over his teeth. _That’s funny._ Usually a night out at the clubs with Saul left his mouth tasting like a dirty scotch-soaked sock. Instead… He concentrated on the memory of the tastes that had flooded his tongue: a lush, almost buttery salt-sweetness, a tangy undernote. Eyes still clamped shut, his lips curved up. Definitely pussy. Had Ellen been around?

He tentatively flexed his ass. Nope, nothing had happened back there, and he almost always got frakked by Saul when he went down on Ellen. And the taste lingering on his lips was different, now that he thought about it. Unfamiliar.

There was a presence on his left, and soft breathing close to his ear. Suddenly, playing possum seemed like a good idea while he parsed all this out.

It had been amateur night in the seedy no-name dive they’d ended up in. He remembered ignoring the full shot glasses on the table, fascinated by the graceful red-headed dancer in front of him. One of the amateurs, by the street clothes she still managed to slither off like they’d been made for stripping. He’d bought her a drink after, and somewhere between his heartfelt praise and her disarming deflection, she’d slipped her glasses back on and he rediscovered his schoolteacher kink.

He was foggy on the details of the walk back to his hotel, but his disappointment over his whiskey dick still stung. She’d just laughed, skirt hiked to her waist while she stretched beneath him, and asked if there wasn’t anything else he could do.

Fortunately, he was sober enough to eat pussy. And the way she’d writhed and bucked under his mouth, he was still good at it. She’d been so wet and fragrant, tasting of pure sex, he’d gone on until his neck cramped, collapsing into the vee of her thighs as she shuddered with the aftershock of her third orgasm.

A feminine throat-clearing brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes and counted his blessings. The woman beside him gave him a slightly muddled sea-green gaze, her auburn hair falling in messy tangles around her face. As her eyes flicked over him he could tell she was going through the same morning-after checklist.

She began to smile.

“What a night, hmm?” she said, ending with a charming hum he remembered from holding her before falling asleep.

“Gods, yeah. I didn’t expect…you’re not what I expected from that kind of joint,” he finished, aware of how ridiculous that sounded as soon as he said it. 

"No," she drawled, tracing her fingertip over his chest as she leaned over him. “I haven’t done anything like that in years.” A flush colored her cheeks. “My job…my boss has been unusually hideous lately. I just felt like I had to blow off some steam, you know? And you looked like a nice guy, kind of old-fashioned.” Her nose crinkled as she grinned. “I didn’t expect such talent. Nobody’s gone down on me like that…well, ever, actually.”

Her words went right to his cock. The alcohol had definitely worn off. He was tenting the sheets and she was noticing (and approving, by her widening smile).

“I’m not bad at the rest of it, either.” He felt himself blush. He wasn’t usually a braggart but he couldn’t live with himself if he let the chance to fully frak this beauty slip away.

Her hand slipped under the sheets and stroked his length. “I’ve got a couple more hours before I have to leave. Show me what you’ve got—“ She frowned. “I didn’t get your name last night.”

He rolled on top of her with one fluid motion, sliding into her open heat like they’d been doing this for years. Like they were made for each other.

“Husker,” he gasped against her open lips, then lost himself in the sweetness of her kiss. She was making him feel like Husker again, not used-up-and-ready-for-the-scrapheap Bill.

“Laura. I’m Laura,” she whispered into the hollow of his neck.

A stray question played in the back of his mind as he frakked her with as much expertise as he could muster: _What the frak kind of shitty job did she have, that would bring her to do something like this?_

As his climax shot through him, shaking him to his core, he hoped he’d made her forget for a while, and their night wouldn’t leave a bad taste in her mouth.

He’d love to see her again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh, What a Life! (The Oh, What a Night! Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904284) by [Singerdiva01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01)




End file.
